


Dysphoria can go fuck itself

by Offbrand_Valk



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I only mention it because there's a lot of trans fetishizing fics on AO3, Porn with Feelings, Trans!Sam, both are pre-HRT, trans!lara, written by a trans woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Valk/pseuds/Offbrand_Valk
Summary: So i originally wasn't going to post this, since I wrote it more as an exercise to help me get more comfortable with my own sexuality, then after realizing how much good writing it did for me, I figured sharing it might help some other people out there (or at least get them off ;) ).Also i just love the idea of Sam and Lara being trans and super supportive of each other





	Dysphoria can go fuck itself

It had felt like any other Friday, Sam had dragged me out for drinking and dancing, and I had pretended I didn't want to go.

Then I had tried to awkwardly chat up a few people until Sam latched onto a group and we followed them to another bar/club.

Rinse and repeat until Sam found someone to go home with, and I grabbed a taxi back to our flat alone.

 

I hadn't even decided on which textbook to pass out with when Sam came crawling home.

She didn't say anything, just dragged her feet as she walked to her room, which could only mean one thing.

It wasn't like it was the first time this had happened, part of the appeal of no-strings attached sex was the lax vetting-procedures.

Unfortunately, it meant that sooner or later your partner forgot your pronouns, sooner usually being when they learned you didn't do anal.

 

So I knew pretty well what to expect when I sat down on the bed next to her, and took her hand in my own.

Though our friendship had evolved to become so much more, this was how it had all started, we needed to take care of each other, since no one else would.

"Do you want to talk about it Sam?" I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she rested her head on my shoulder.

She didn't speak right away, I knew that was how dysphoria felt for her, like everything went in slow motion.

 

Eventually Sam lifted her head. "It doesn't feel like I'm asking a lot you know?"

I ran the backside of my hand down along the hairs on her arm. "I know sweetie, I know." Seeing Sam hurt made me angry, and the only thing that kept me from breaking into a rant about cis people, was the knowledge that it wouldn't make Sam feel better.

"I mean, it's not like I'm looking for true love or anything, I just want to feel wanted for 20 minutes... An hour tops." She said, squeezing down on my hand for support.

For some reason, I couldn't help noticing the slight tent she was still pitching in her pants, and suddenly I couldn't help myself. "I, uhm, I could help you with that, I mean, if you want to?"

 

Do you ever say something, and immediately want to take it back?

I usually don't since I spent a lot of time thinking before I speak to avoid doing just that... yet here I was.

There was a thing between me and Sam, we both knew it, and we had an unspoken agreement to never bring it up.

Except, in a way, I just had without even thinking about it.

Sam was sad, and wanting to give her a quick boost of dopamine was my main reason for offering, though I would be lying if I said the facts that Sam was cute, and I was buzzed didn't play into it.

 

Sam blinked once, blinked twice. Clearly I wasn't the only one who couldn't comprehend what had just come out of my mouth. "I, yes, I mean sure if you want it too."

I had to reign myself in not to jump on top of her right then and there, we had to take it slow for it to be enjoyable, no matter what my libido was telling me.

"Yes, Sam, of course I want to, you're beautiful, and uhm, this will be good for both of us." Sam smiled at me and my heart shot up into my throat.

 

We spent a few awkward minutes taking clothes off and putting them back on, trying to find the sweet spot between comfortable and sexy.

It was such a nice, and different experience, we didn't have to strip naked, and could keep clothes on to hide the parts we hated. We both understood and respected what the other was going through.

Sam wanted me to go shirtless, because she wanted to look at my abs, but she also knew that I didn't like seeing my flat chest and didn't want to pressure me, which only made me want her more.

 

"This isn't going to change anything between us right?" She asked, her voice full of worry and hurt.

I got up from her bed, and pulled her into a hug. "Of course not Sam." I said, and pushed a kiss against her forehead.

Sam sighed into my neck. "You're amazing Lara, you know that right." She said and pulled back to unzip her pants.

 

We shuffled around on the bed until we found a position that worked for both of us.

I sat with my back against the headboard, and my legs spread wide so Sam could sit between them.

She leaned against my back, and even through my tank top and her t-shirt, I could feel the sweat on her skin.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I asked and pressed a kiss to the spot behind her left ear.

She rubbed her hands over my not so sexy yet very comfortable pajama pants. "Are you?"

I was pretty sure she could feel my dick pressing against her lower back, but just in case she couldn't I bit down lightly on her neck.

She moaned and I never wanted to hear any other sound.

"I take that as a yes" She grinned and spread her legs a little further as an invitation.

 

I ran my hand slowly up Sam's leg, enjoying the course texture of her jeans and hoping to coax more of those delicious moans from her.

Then I dipped my hand beneath her waistband and cupped her sack, making a point to ignore where I knew she wanted my hand the most.

Sam was still only sighing, and that just wouldn't do, so I began kissing and nibbling at her neck, making sure to avoid the hint of stubble at the front and top.

Even with her dick hanging out, I could feel it twitching all the way inside her pants, still Sam remained quiet.

When I finally gave in, and pulled my hand out of her boxers, and wrapped it around her dick she shot forward in her seat and groaned deeply.

"Patience babygirl." I whispered sultrily into her ear, it wasn't a nickname I normally used for her, but this wasn't exactly a normal situation, and I knew what headspace that kind of groan tended to put you in.

"You're so hot Lara." she moaned, and as reward I bit down on her neck a little harder.

 

I placed my free hand on top of Sam's, and began running my thumb across the head of her cock.

Sam choked on air, and I pulled her hand up to my mouth to kiss it.

I slowly stroked her length, and Sam's breathing matched it almost perfectly.

When my hand went down, Sam breathed in, when my hand went up, she breathed out.

I increased my pace, and Sam's breathing followed suit.

She let go of my hand to reach behind her head and pull me into a kiss.

The angle was awkward, and our stubble scrapped each other, but I was too far gone from Sam's hot breath and whimpering to notice.

I felt her cock twitch, and her moans growing hoarse.

She was close, and I knew exactly where I wanted her to finish.

 

Sam whimpered and pushed into my hand as I slowed down.

It took a few tries to get Sam's attention, she was a lot closer than I thought.

"Sam, do you want to cum in my mouth?" It felt like all the blood in my body rushed right to my cheeks after I asked.

Sam moaned beneath me, and nodded her head, had I really made her forget how to talk?

 

We hurried down to the end of the bed, Sam despite looking like she was ready to blow up, remembered a pillow for my knees.

I looked into Sam's beautiful, pleading eyes, decided that dysphoria could go fuck itself, and took off my tank top.

"Lara, you don't have to." She said as soon as she saw what I was doing.

"I know sweetie, I want to." The worry in Sam's eyes turned right back into lust.

I had been planning to tease her with my tongue for a little bit, that would have to wait until next time unless I wanted Sam to cum preemptively.

God I hoped there would be a next time.

 

"You're so hard babygirl." I moaned.

I didn't give Sam time to respond before I closed my lips around the head of her cock.

With my lips sealed just beneath the widest part, I began drawing circles around the tip with my tongue.

"That's my trick." Sam moaned, her voice breaking twice in one sentence.

I didn't want to take my mouth off her, so I just looked into her eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

Sam definitely didn't mind.

"God Lara, when did your eyes get so sexy." Sam had a thing for eye contact during oral sex I noted happily, I definitely did too.

I began bobbing my head up and down, making sure to never stop looking up at her adoringly for longer than it took to blink.

Sam's breathing got more and more labored, and she started fisting the sheets.

I moved as far down her length as I could without gagging, then guided her left hand into my hair.

Mentally I was preparing for Sam to misunderstand my intention, but she got it right away, only slightly tugging it to help guide my head, instead of pulling it everywhere.

Just enough to remind me how long it really was, right the way I liked it.

 

I knew Sam was close, her entire body was taut and electric like a livewire.

I couldn't help myself from trying to take her deeper into my mouth, and loudly slurp, even though I knew porn sounds was one of Sam's pet-peeves during sex.

"Lara, I'm gonna cum." She stammered between hard pants, I smiled encouragingly around her cock, I couldn't wait.

I moved my head at a rough but not too fast pace up and down her length, getting as close as I could to bottoming out.

Sam whined loudly, bit adorably down on her hand, and came.

Oh my god did she cum.

Her taste was divine, much better than I had even fantasized about, salty with a sweet aftertaste no doubt derived from all the breezers she'd had earlier.

There was so much of it, and I wasn't very good at swallowing.

I managed to get a few gulps down, before I had to take her cock out of my mouth, and let the rest of her orgasm go to waste on my neck and chest.

 

I scooped what I could up with my hand and into my mouth.

I swirled it around my mouth, showing off my enjoyment to Sam.

 

Only... Sam was quickly slipping into a very unpleasant place, and I had to think fast to get her out of it.

It was a gamble, Sam might end up grossed out as well as dysphoric, or she might realize just how much I enjoyed it.

I moved up, wrapped my arms around her head, and pushed my tongue, still covered in her cum, into her mouth.

Sam fell backwards unto the bed, and I followed her down.

We moaned into each other's mouths, as our tongues danced and we shared Sam's taste.

 

Eventually we had to split apart for air, and I swallowed the last of Sam's cum with no small amount of pleasure.

We lay side by side, not quite cuddling, and waited for the inevitable post-orgasm bout of depression to set in.

When it came, we held hands, and it was over before we knew.

 

I opened my mouth to say something, and was hit by the stench of my own breath.

"I should probably go brush my teeth."

Sam breathed into her hand and grimaced. "I'll join you."

 

"This was nice. Do you, you know, want me to repay the favor" Sam said as we put our toothbrushes back in their cups.

I wanted to scream yes at the top of my lungs, had she asked me 10 minutes earlier I would have. Now I was tired, and satisfied, and felt my dysphoria ready to pounce at any moment.

"Sorry Sam, I'm spent. Maybe another time?" Sam's expression changed several times in short order.

"Yes Lara, another time." I couldn't read the tone in her voice, so I just let her leave the bathroom without saying anything else.

 

I walked into my bedroom, determined not to break tradition, and fall asleep on a textbook.

After around 65 pages about the battle of Saragarhi (of which I had absorbed approximately 4), Sam came into my room wearing that oversized hoodie I liked way too much.

"Remember when you said this wasn't going to change anything between us?" She asked after taking a long steadying breath.

"What do you mean?" I said, fearing the worst.

"I mean." She paused again, and I prepared myself to get hurt. "Lara Croft, will you be my girlfriend?"

I broke into tears, and moved into her outstretched arms. "Of course Sam." I sobbed into her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you're welcome to come yell at me on [my tumblr](https://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
